Mythical Frost
by hidansbabe530
Summary: What happens when a the oldest 'myth' appears to Jack Frost?
1. Info

Name(s): Summer, Daughter Spring, Madame Myth

Age: Looks 16, but isn't.

Looks: Long black hair, fair skin, big red butterfly wings tipped with black. Wears a red dress that ends like a tutu, black over coat, white midthigh socks with red spots and red ballet shoes

Personality: Kinda mischievious and enjoys a good time, but can be slightly vulgar

Likes: Nature

Dislikes: The dark, being alone

**The names for the POV may have different names for my character, I apologize for that. It'll go between Madame Myth, Summer, and Myth.**


	2. Chapter 1

**?'s POV**

_I remember walking through the door of my future fiancés house. I may be young, but we are so in love. Our wedding is next week. I walked through the door without knocking and there he was, holding my baby sister over the fire place._

_"What are you doing?!" He turned to look at me. There was something wrong with him._

_"You spend to much time on this baby. What about me?"_

_"I love you! But why are you doing this." He gave me this look like I should know, then let go of my sister's ankle. I jumped and got her away from the fire, but fell into it myself. Before I faded into the night, I heard the door open and saw my sister brought out of the house by my aunt, and my ex-fiancé being arrested._

I woke from my daydream. Well, more like a day nightmare. That was the end of my mortal life, and the beginning of my current life. I go by many names, Summer, Daughter Spring, or Madame Myth. I am the daughter of Mother Earth and Father Time, also known as the Man in the Moon. I was the first gaurdian, and the eternal guardian. Everyone can see me, for everyone believes in me for they believe in summer and they believe in spring. I am turned to mostly for my third name, Madame Myth. Adults go to me for advice, and children come to me for stories.

I have worked many years, and about 300 years ago, I was asked to watch over a new 'myth' may I say. He had passed after saving his little sister and Father had asked me to watch him. But recently, this past Easter actually, he had a war to fight that I was unable to accompany him in. I was watching him again though. It was past memorial day and the 'myth' I was watching was in the southern continents, since it was winter for them, and was having fun making it snow. Then Father spoke to me.

"Father? Are you sure? They need to be together? Well, you might as well tell North. He'll call for us." After that, the Northern lights began to show, and the 'myth' was off. I waited a little while as told and then went. I made it to the North Pole and glided over to the workshop.

In case you're wondering, North is Santa Claus, the jolly fat man we all know and love, only with tattoos and I bet you didn't know he was Russian. I always loved being around North.

I flew into one of the windows that was left open and the five of them were there. North, of course. Tooth, who is the tooth fairy by the way, looks kinda like a humming bird. Bunnymund, the Australian Easter Bunny, no there is not more than one Easter Bunny, there is only one, he just happenes to be Australian. Sandy, the Sand man, who is mute and speaks with his sand. And the 'myth' I was asked to watch, Jack Frost. I listened into their conversation.

"Jack, you still haven't made it off the Naughty list."

"Well it's not like there's someone who's always on the Nice list."

"Actually, there is."

"What do you mean?"

"The very first guardian ever created."

"It isn't Pitch right?" The name sent chills up my spine.

"No, though you may think she is even more frightening."

"Who's more frightening than Pitch?"

"His exfiancé mate. Madame Myth."

**Madame Myth's POV**

That's my cew. As I floated down my outfit changed from my Spring Fairy outfit, which I LOVED, to a white tuxcoat, white short shorts, a white dressshirt, and a white top had. The buttons on my shirt and coat where black and my coat had coat tails and I had thigh high white heeled leather boots. I also had a white cane. I landed, put the cane on my shoulder and tipped my hat.

"Hello all." They bowed, except for Jack.

"Madame Myth." I kicked my foot out and walked over to Jack.

"It's very nice to be able to show myself to you Jack Frost."

"What do you mean by 'show myself'?" I blushed and stepped back.

"Well, ever since you first became Jack Frost, Father asked me to watch over you."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Father?"

"You may not know this Jack, but Myth is the daughter of the Man in the Moon." I nodded to North.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. What?"

"You see Jack, I was born a long time after Mother Earth and Father Time-"

"Father Time?"

"My Father."

"But I thought you said-"

"They're the same person."

"Oh."

"Anyways, as I was saying. I was born long after Mother Earth and Father Time first became who they are. I was born in the summer, more like grown from a patch of Morning Glories. My aunt, who was actually a human fairy that everyone could see for some reason, took me in. Then when I was 15, Mother Earth gave me a sister from the pond, whose name was Lilly."

"Was?"

"Lilly never became a 'myth.' She stayed human and died at a young age do to an illness that their father gave to keep Myth from getting to attached so she could do other things."

"That's harsh."

"Thank you Tooth for reminding me of that. Anyways, I got engaged about three monthes after my 16th birthday, to an amazing man in the village. However, a week before our marriage, he tried to kill my sister, I stopped him, and saved her, but fell into the fire he was going to drop her into. Years after I became the first guardian, about when my exfiancé became 27, he died, and Father made him Pitch Black."

"You were engaged to Pitch?" Another shiver. But didn't they already tell him that? "Wait, if you're a guardian, why didn't you help us this past Easter?"

"Pitch." We all turned to Bunnymund.

"So?"

"This wasn't our first issue with Pitch. When the four of us became guardians, Pitch refused to be forgotten and fought with us, and he used Myth's fears against her. She would have terrible nightmares everytime she tried to help. She was unable to come near us until Pitch was finally beat, but she felt horrible that she allowed her fears to take control of her."

"So why didn't she help this time?"

"He would do it again. And Father told me to back off, so that you could prove yourself to the other Guardians."

"So, Myth, what's you're core?"

"My core is Light. North's is wonder, Bunnymund's is Hope, Sandy's is Dreams, Tooth's is Happiness, your's is Fun, all of them show emotions that are considered light. Pitch's core was obviously Fear, which is why he used it against me, not because it's stronger, because he knew that if I'm not involved that he has the possibility of winning because I'm the only thing that can beat him. If I'm not fighting, he has no major weaknesses."

"That's deep."

"I know."

"Myth-"

"You guys don't just need to call me Myth. Can you call me my name?"

"What's that?"

"Well Jack, in your past life, you're name was Jack. If in my other life, my name was Summer." He just stared. "Call me Summer. Please."

"So Kangaroo."

"I'm a bunny!"

"Yeah yeah, how is she scarier than Pitch?"

"She brings Spring and Summer. She was also slightly annoyed when you ruined Easter that one time. She's the one that melts the snow you make." He looked at me.

"You do that?" I nodded.

"It's my job. I'm supposed to bring light to the world. And for one reason or another, people view Summer and Spring as light seasons and autumn and winter as dark seasons." Jack seemed a little ticked. "I can't help it!"

"She doesn't just melt the snow, she plays in it all the time. It's always been like that. She may bring warmth to the world, but she loves looking at snow." I smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summer's POV**

I sat up and looked around my room. After the meeting yesterday I was asked by Father not to follow Jack any more. I don't mind, I can do something different, like remodling. I looked at the floor. I still had my winter decor up, and summer was in a few days. I needed some spring though. I closed my eyes.

What would be nice and springy? A meadow with daisies and butterflies? No. Japanese cherry blossoms on a hill with a blue bird flying. I opened my eyes and that's what I saw. I stood. Being Daughter Spring came with changing things, because that's what Spring is, a time for change. I stretched my wings. They had disappeared in my snow man outfit, and it was nice to have them out again. I fluttered them and got out of bed. Some of my helpers came up. Butterfly fairies and a squirrel.

"Hello my faires, Nuttter, how are you?" The small squirrel spun in a circle. "I see. The Jenkins need help today. Little Kimmie's turning nine and they think she's too old to believe in who?" He hopped. "Bunnymund?" He nodded. "I see. Let's go shall we." I flew up and made it to Los Angeles and to the Jenkins house. I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" The door opened to reveal a thin blond woman. "Madame Myth! I'm so happy to see you. Come in come in." I walked into the small house. "I see you got our message. Kimmie's turning nine in a month and won't stop talking about the Easter bunny. Can you please help me?" I looked into the living room.

Kimmie was sitting with a stuffed rabbit. I pulled out my mini glode of belief. No lights have dimmed recently. And by the looks of things, Kimmie's is still glowing bright. It's easier to work with those who barely believe because they don't really affect our power. But Kimmie believes so strongly.

"Mrs. Jenkins."

"Yes Madame Myth." I waved her over.

"Look here." I motioned to he globe in my hand.

"It's a globe covered in lights."

"Yes, this is my belief globe. It shines when there is a child that believes in me, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, or Jack Frost. You see this bright one right here?"

"Yes."

"That's Kimmie. The brighter the light, the stronger the belief. She believes so strong in the Easter Bunny that telling her he doesn't exist at this point would ruin the rest of her life. I will return when the light is dimmer, because it will be easier to break her from the belief."

"But she-"

"Mrs. Jenkins. I am unable to help you." The woman got angry.

"But your job is to-"

"My job is to break kids who aren't true believers, who don't really believe and if they found out that whatever 'myth' they're following is fake won't have any impact on them. Kimmie believes, strongly. First of all, it's gonna be hard because strong believers won't believe something else unless they see the true eveidence with their eyes. Not only that, but it will crush Kimmie." Mrs. Jenkins looked very upset, but I didn't really care. "If you will excuse me. I will let myself out." I left and went back home. Then saw the lights. So I headed back to the North Pole.

"There you are Myth. We've been waiting for about an hour."

"Sorry, had to tell Mrs. Jenkins I wasn't going to convice Kimmie that Bunnymund wasn't real."

"Thanks a ton sheila."

"No prob. What's up North?"

"The Man in the Moon thinks there may be a new threat."

"Like what?" I asked.

"We don't know." North furrowed his eyebrows.

"What else is aweful like Pitch?" Jack asked, obviously confused.

"The Man in the Moon thinks that it may be..." North said. We looked at the moon on the floor, shapes were forming.

"That looks like..." Bunnymund began.

"Horror." We turned around. It was a tall, pale man holding an old ax.

"Horror..." I stepped back a bit. Pitch's brother.

"Hello Madame Myth. I haven't seen you for a few hundred years. How are you?"

"Go away Horror. Go under the bed with Pitch."

"Nope, since Pitch couldn't be believed in, I will, and destroy all of you."

"You can't destroy me Horror. We all know that." I snapped back.

"Yes, because you're daddy's favorite. But I can take your friends away." I tried to step forward. "Don't move Myth, or I might go into a child's dream and remove all hope and faith." I gritted my teeth.

"Horror. You're still hiding in Pitch's shadow I see."

"Shut your trap you jolly old oaf. I'm playing differently. What better way to remove hope... well actually. Why give away my plan? You won't know until it's to late." And he was gone in a swarm of bats.

"Who was that?" Jack asked, still obviously confused, still being new to the guardian scene.

"Jack, that was Horror. He's Pitch's younger brother. He has had the same thoughts and plans as Pitch usually, only the slightest thing is different. And I don't like how he looked at Myth." North said, looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Why?"

"We don't really know." Tooth said.

"It's because I was assigned to make people not believe in Pitch and Horror. They are still angry with me. And Horror is the worst of the two, because he thinks it's my fault Pitch went to jail."

"And he still wants revenge on her for it." Tooth said.

"Should we watch over her?" Bunnymund asked.

"No, Horror can't come into my world because of the light, same reason that Pitch can't come into my world."

"If you say so Myth. But maybe you should be escorted to and from you're palace."

"I'll be fine North."

"Listen to him sheila. If you get hurt, we'll feel aweful. Let us be a mate to you like you have for us."

"Fine Bunnymund. If it makes you feel better."

**I suck at trying to do accents in speaking and writing so if I offend anyone with trying to make Bunnymund and North sound Australian and Russian... I apologize=)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Myth's POV**

Bunnymund was the first one to be my escort. We hopped into the bunny hole and slide all the way to my world. We landed at the front gates and I sighed.

"This is gonna be a long war."

"It hasn't started yet shelia."

"This war started the day Pitch went to jail." A thought hit me. "How am I going to fulfill my duties?" Bunnymund thought about it.

"I'll talk to North about it and see what he says." I nodded and went to my bedroom. Bunnymund followed me. "I'm headed back to North. I'll be back in a bit." I nodded again and sat on my bed. What was Horror's plan this time? I went to my sand phone.

"Sandy, I'm worried, could you come here?" The sand moved into a question mark and then a check mark. I sat on my bed again until he came in.

"Sandy, you know how Pitch tried to kill you? And sort of suceeded?" Sandy crossed his arms and made a face. "And how Horror usually copies Pitch's plan for the most part?" A check mark came above the mute sandman's head. "I think Horror's gonna try and kill you Sandy."

Neddless to say that the sand above his head went absolutely balistic as he 'spoke' rapidly and angryly, considering the sand had a slightly red tint to it. He decided to go tell North what I just told him. Then my Snow Globe began to glow. I picked it up and there was North.

"What's this Sandy is telling me?"

"North, I think we need to meet here in Mythica. Everyone. I'll send out the Summer Lights." Now, the Summer Lights are almost exactly like the Northern lights, only with warm colors, like red, orange, yellow and pink. Soon everyone, except for Jack, was there.

"What is it Summer?" Tooth looked worried.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"He doesn't know about the Summer Lights. Someone needs to go get him." North said. I huffed and fluttered my wings.

"I'll get him. All of you stay here. I mean it."

"Summer-" But I was gone. I went to the Southern Hemisphere and landed on top of a snow pile. Where was that white haired snow- found him. Jack was sitting in a tree with a snowball. I was about to go over to him when he started talking to himself. I went over to the base of the tree, and camouflaged into the tree.

"What is wrong with me? I can't help but feel hateful towards Myth. Is it because of she brings Spring and Summer? Melting my snow? But North said she loved the snow. But why do I feel hateful towards her?" I frowned. Of course.

Jack Frost and I won't absolutely get along. I'm closer to Bunnymund because of the warm weather I bring for when he does the Easter Egg hunt, so Jack would probably do better with North because of the Winter thing. Then I heard a cold laugh.

"Well well Jack. I see why Pitch went after you. You aren't completely believed in like the others. You only recently began to be believed in, and that's only because of that one little boy up North." Jack glared at Horror.

"I won't go with you Horror. I have people who believe in me and that's good enough for me. I don't need to be famous like North or the Kangroo."

"I don't want you to work with me Snowman. I just need to do enough damage to you to break that stupid butterfly." My wings fluttered as I turned towards Horror.

"Myth? How long have you been there?" Jask asked.

"Long enough." I gave Jack a quick sad look, then hardened my features towards Horror. "Jack, head to Mythica, the other guardians are waiting there. I'll hold him off." I held my hands out and a small ball of light appeared.

"Not so fast!" But Jack left and it was Horror and I. "Damn, well then. Myth, I'll see you around." I sent my light out to hit him but he dodged and went through me. I fell to my knees and growled. I needed to get home.

I made it back and there was everyone in the throne room. I went and sat on my flowery throne.

"What is it you've been talking about Summer?" Tooth asked.

"We know that Horror steps closely in his brother's foot steps, so I guessed that he was going to attack Sandy, however I believe he has another plan." They all turned to me as I turned to Jack. "He's going to try and use Jack to try and stop me."

"Why would that be?" Tooth asked.

"Maybe because I've been close to Jack since he became Jack Frost and only recently had to stop watching him, and he's also a new guardian, not many people believe in him yet and his powers aren't very strong since he's never been trained to his full potental. He's easy to manipulate and already holds some sense of resentment for me." Everyone turned to Jack now.

"What is she's talking about mate?" I raised a hand.

"Bunny, please. There is no reason to be angry with Jack, he has his reasons. What we need to do is not only make sure that all of us can continue our duties, but that we all stay safe. I will be working on Light Barriers to give you all, you just need to put them on the globes and it will protect your realm. Jack, you don't have a realm as of yet, so you will need to stay with someone when you aren't doing your duties."

"Maybe he should stay with you Summer." Tooth suggested.

"Since you need someone to accompany you since Horror is loose and he has no realm of his own." I looked to Tooth and North, then Jack.

"What do you think Jack?"

"I don't care."

"And neither do I."

"Then's it's settled. You two will be staying with each other." I nodded and started work on everyone's Light Barriers.


	5. Chapter 4

**Myth's POV**

I finished the Light Barriers as fast as I could so eveyone could return to work and as soon as they left, it was Jack and I. Which was totally awkward. And then Nutter came over.

"Yes Nutter?"

"Nutter?" I looked over to Jack.

"Yes, Nutter. He's my second hand squirrel. He takes calls, emails, and faxes. Don't ask how a squirrel works a phone or computer. Now, what was that Nutter?" He started to do his thing. "So the Potters are trying to get Jimmie to forget North." I pulled out my globe. "Got it. Let's go Jack."

We headed to southern Miami. Jack was a little irritated because it was pretty much Summer and I'd automatically melt his snow. I knocked on the door.

"Madame Myth. Thank you for coming." I nodded and went in, Jack close behind. "Jimmie is almost 13 and believing in Santa Clause is a little far-fetched at his age." I nodded and pulled my globe back out.

"Right Mrs. Potter. Just give me a minute." I walked into the living room and there sat Jimmie in the recliner.

"Hello Jimmie. My name is Madame Myth. I heard you still believe in Santa Clause." He just looked at me.

"You gonna make fun of me?" I shook my head.

"Of course not."

"Mum keeps saying he's not real. I don't fully believe her."

"Don't fully? That means you have doubts about Santa Clause exsisting?" He nodded. Jack looked a little irritated. He was not gonna like this trip.

"Why not tell me your doubts?" I inquired.

"Well, how can he live at the North Pole? It's supposed to be like, -400F up there. No one can live in that." Jack growled, I sent him a quick warning glance, even if Jimmie couldn't hear Jack.

"It gets about that cold in other places though. People live in Canada and Greenland. And scientists are at the South Pole, which can get to about -750F. So it's not to far-fetched to believe that someone may live up there."

"Okay, reindeer don't fly. It's against science." I shrugged.

"True." Jack's jaw dropped. I knew I was gonna hear it later. "What else?"

"How can he deliver houses to ALL the children on earth in one night. He'd have to visit 822 houses per second, and unless he had helpers, it couldn't happen." I nodded. North is just that good. "And another thing. When is it considered 'night.' When the sun goes down? Or later? At Midnight, it would technically be Christmas morning."

"I see your point, but with your delivery problem. Is that for all the kids in the world? Or only the ones that celebrate Christmas?" Jimmie thought about it.

"I'm not fully sure. I just saw it somewhere's on the internet." I nodded again.

"Any other doubts?"

"No." I nodded.

"Now what makes you latch onto believing that Santa Clause is real?"

"I see your point. Nothing really. I guess I just don't believe in Santa Clause and probably haven't for a while, but I never realized it." I nodded.

"Okay. Well then. It was nice talking to you Jimmie." I stood and left. And, of course, Jack freaked out.

"What the hell Myth!" I sighed. "How could you do that? Making a kid not believe in North! That could really hurt him." We made it back to Mythica and I sat on my couch.

"Jack," I pulled out my globe. "Do you see this?"

"It looks like the globe that's at North's" I nodded.

"Yes, but it's more detailed. You see how the lights are at different brightnesses?" Jack nodded. "The bright ones are the ones of children who firmly believe in us. The dim ones, are those who barely believe, like Jimmie was. My job is to help kids grow up, and that unfortunately means breaking their beliefs. But our power comes from children, not adults."

"But why-"

"Do I make them not believe? If they don't fully believe, them not believing in us doesn't effect us. At all. You'll notice as more children believe in you, your powers will get stronger, and if a dim one stops, you will feel no different."

"I still don't like it."

"Like it or not it's my job, given to me from Father." Jack just floated by the window. "Come, I'll show you to where you'll be staying." We walked down a corridor to a white door with blue snowflakes.

"What is this?" I blushed faintly.

"Father has me have rooms for the 'myths'" I put up air quotes. "So that if for whatever reason they need to stay here, they can. This is your room." I opened the door and it was also white with blue snowflakes. And right next to the door was a thermostat.

"If it gets too warm in here, the thermostat is here. It only effects your room, so don't worry to much if you decided to just turn the heat off completely and turn on the air conditioner." He walked in and looked around. "If you need me, my room is right next door."

"Next door?" I turned and blushed.

"Father's orders." And I left to my room and laid there looking at my ceiling.

It looked like a beautiful spring sky. Too bad I was a little irritated. I knew Jack was gonna be angry, but that's not what irritated me. It was probably along the line that he hated me. Or maybe the fact that Horror wanted to turn Jack against me, which wouldn't be hard if he wasn't a guardian. But damn am I glad he is. Children are beginning to see him, which is always good. I pulled out my globe.

"Let's see, by the looks of things I won't have another call for a few more weeks. Which means that we can work on making the Southern Hemisphere a winter wonderland. I smiled at the thought.

Snow. Beautiful snow. I walked over to my thermostat and turned the heat off and changed the room back to winter. It was white with a snowy hill and a little snowman on it. I changed into my snowman's outfit and strut around the room. I was a little too excited that I didn't see the door open and did a spin and threw myself onto my bed.

"I can't wait for it to snow!"

"Really?" I shot up and looked at Jack, who was smirking and leaning against the door frame. I blushed and changed everything back to Spring and just picked up the thermostat remote and turned it back up to Spring temperature.

"Yeah. I love the snow."

"Then why'd you turn your room back to Spring?" I sighed.

"Because technically my room has to follow certain seasons set by Father. If I went out of seasons, it shows favortism in some sense to different 'myths." Jack's eyes narrowed. "Excuse the expression. But if I kept my room Winter, it shows favortism to you and North, and Bunny would be completely left out." Jack sighed.

"We're all friends right?" I cocked an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Are we Jack? Are we? You and Bunnymund butt heads pretty well, and I believe you said you hated me." Jack looked taken back. "The only real eternal peacekeepers are Tooth and Sandy, because they work during all seasons. Bunny and North butt heads every so often, which is a really interesting sight to behold I promise you." I leaned forward and put my head into my hands.

"Myth?" I looked up at him.

"You're never gonna call me Summer, are you?"

"Everyone calls you Myth." I flared my wings and allowed the fiery design take over my wings.

"Yes, everyone calls my Myth, or Madame Myth. No one calls me Daughter Spring or Summer. And trust me I know I'm the only one who has an issue with it. We have North who goes by North, Santa, Santa Clause, Saint Nick, Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas, and Kris Kringle. Bunny goes by Bunny, Bunnymund, Easter Bunny, and Easter Rabbit. Tooth goes by Tooth, Tooth Fairy and I think a few go for Tooth Pixie. Sandy goes by Sandy and Sandman. Pitch goes by Pitch, Pitch Black, and Boogeyman. Horror has the name of almost every Horror movie villan!"

"I don't have any others."

"Don't get me started. Jack, Jack Frost, Ice Man, Winterwarlock, The Snowman, Snow Mieser, and Frostbite. But most know you as Jack Frost."

"What is your problem Myth?" I shook as the design on my wings spread to my clothes.

"That's my problem. You guys get so uptight when you're called a myth, everyone of you do. Boohoo! At least that's not your name! I'm always called Myth and everyone can see me! I'd love to only need to have children believe in me because they're purehearted. I will never know the feeling of not being believed in. I don't run a risk." I know I used 'we' early when telling Jack about my belief globe, but the truth was, none of it affected me.

"That's amazing though!" My eyes narrowed.

"Is it Jack? Is it? I never have any power change. I'm never going to change in power. No one can believe in me so strongly that they're willing to be mocked for the rest of their lives for it. Not like you guys. The stronger a child believes the more powerful you are. And the more children that believe in you, you guys get more power. One dim light does nothing to you. But me, I don't get to have the feeling of power increase, or power lost. I'm stuck in a loop, every year the power of the others changes depending on the number of kids who believe, because that changes yearly, so there's the anticipation of 'Am I going to get stronger? Am I going to get weaker? What's going to happen this year?" I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Myth?" I glared. Then breathed again.

"I guess bringing out all of my problems won't help. I should be grateful my parents turned me into a guardian. They allowed me to live far past my time."

"Myth?" I glared again.

"However. I'm sick of being called Myth! I want at least someone to call me my real name, besides Tooth! I want someone else to call me Summer!" I stopped and held myself as the blue rain design began to spread.

"I guess what I really want is to be loved. I became like this because of misplaced love. I want real love. Someone that will be with me until the end of time." I sighed deeply. "But that will never happen. The only people who could fill that roll would be myths that already are, and the only option I'd have." I looked up at Jack.'Is you' I thought but didn't voice. Though Jack got the hint and just looked away.

"I'm sorry Myth." And he left while I sat there. What just happened?

**Sorry if the last part of the chapter was a little off. I just kinda went on a mini rampage and just wrote whatever came to my head, and ended up being a mini rant from Summer/Myth's POV about not being called Summer, not having a change in power, and love problems... =)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Myth's POV**

I was staring at my ceiling. Today, Jack and I were going to go freeze the Southern Hemisphere. I was excited and upset at the same time. Excited because of snow and Jack, upset because of Jack. He didn't come talk to me after my ranting yesterday, and so far this morning he's been MIA. I sighed and just changed into my snowman suit and walked out of my room and went to Jack's door. I knocked lightly.

"Jack? Are we still going to go freeze the Southern Hemisphere?" The door opened and there stood Jack. He had this look on his face.

"Yeah." He walked out, with his staff, and we left. The wind took us down and set us on a nice patch of snow. "Time to have some fun." And away Jack went. I tried to stay close, but ended up losing him. I sighed. Maybe he did that on purpose?

"He probably did." I jumped and turned. It was Horror. And since we were in a crowd of people, I couldn't do anything. He walked over to me. I just walked away, but he followed, close.

"You heard him. He hates you. He'll always hate you. Making him the perfect candidate to take you down." I stopped in an alley.

"No you won't Horror." He smiled as the darkness began to surround me. I glared and let the light from inside overcome the darkness.

"Oh, yes I will." I glared as he disappeared. I walked out of the alley and started looking for Jack. Where did he go. I need to stay by him to keep Horror away from him. I closed my eyes and focused. Winter laughter, snowy fun. I felt something hit me in the face.

It was cold and started to drip down my face as it melted. It was snow. I opened my eyes and there was a little kid and he looked sorry, next ot him was Jack, who had a small smirk on his face. I grabbed a hand full of snow and smiled at the child who smiled back and got ready to run, I chucked the snow ball and it collided with Jack's face.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Wow lady, you have really bad aim." I smiled.

"I guess I do." Jack glared as I walked over and sat on the wall behind him. I exhaled and allowed the Winter chill to enclose me. It felt nice.

"What did you hit me for?" Jack asked, wiping some of the snow from his face.

"You put the idea in that child's head. You knew he didn't have the arm strength to hit his original target and knew that it would hit me. It was payback. And where have you been?"

"Causing flurries." I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"I'm serious Jack. Where were you?" He looked up at me.

"Why do you care?" I slid off the wall.

"I saw Horror." Jack stopped.

"He's here?" I nodded. "Is he still after me?" I looked at Jack.

"Stay by my side or try and keep me near yours. He's after you because of your already bitter feelings towards me and he can use them against you." Jack nodded and put the staff in the hand closest to me.

"Hold onto it." I nodded and reached for it, but a dark shadow began to appear beneath Jack.

"Jack!" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him out of it as Horror came out of the shadow.

"Nice save Myth. But I will get him. And he will help me defeat you." And he went back into the shadow and the shadow disappeared.

"Th-Thank you My-"

"I'm sorry Jack, we can't stay here. We have to return to Mythica."

"But My-" I glared.

"It isn't safe Jack. I know it's keeping you from your duties, but I can't do anything about it." Jack glared and as soon as I let him go he went off. "Jack!" I tried to follow, but he sent a flurry into my face and he was gone. "Oh no." I hurried home and set off the Summer Lights and soon everyone was there.

"Myth, what's going on?" I was passing in front of my throne, nearly in tears. "Where's Jack?" I turned.

"He ran off. He just ran off! We were in the Southern Hemishpere and I lost him, ran into Horror, found Jack, ran into Horror again, told Jack we had to return to Mythica, and he ran off, throwing a flurry into my face." My wings were a mix of fire, rain, and storm clouds.

"We need to find him. If we don't, Horror will get him." I sat on my throne and put my face into my hands.

"I can't go with you. I'm sorry. Sandy, keep me posted okay?" He nodded and they all left, except for Tooth.

"Summer?" I looked up. "What's wrong?"

"I seriously don't know Tooth. I feel so..." I fluttered my wings.

"You've been following him for a while now, maybe breaking the ties is hard on you?" I shook my head.

"I followed all of you at first, remember? It really wasn't that hard-"

"But we're technically adults. You and Jack are still teenagers. Maybe you made a connection." She smiled and I looked at her.

"So what, are you Cupid now?" Tooth laughed.

"Oh no. I'm not. I'm just saying."

"I've been alive longer than you Tooth, remember that." I allowed a small smile to form.

"Right Summer." She left and not a minute later my sand phone went off. I picked it up.

"Yes Sandy?" The sand started going wild and I could barely tell what was going on. "Whoa Sandy you're talking to fast I don't understand you." He slowed down the message, and I really wish he hadn't.

_'We found Jack. He was sitting on a rock and we were about to approach him when Horror came. He set a dark barrier up to keep us out. And he took Jack.'_

I couldn't believe it. Jack's been kidnapped. By Horror. I sent a quick thanks for telling me and went back to my throne.

"Nutter, tell the fairies to lock down the castle. And to get the other animals ready. We're going to have company." Nutter saluted and left. I sighed as I rubbed my temples. Horror may not be able to get into Mythica, but Jack can. I felt a chill in the room as my flower screen fluttered on.

"Hello Myth. I bet your wondering how I'm broadcasting to your castle?"

"The shadows." Horror frowned.

"Well yes. But I have a surprise for you."

"Jack." He frowned more.

"Yes. Anything else you know so that I don't waste my time with this game?" I shrugged.

"I'll tell you as you ask. I find it amusing." His face went stoic.

"Very well. I have Jack with me and I will only release him if you make people believe in me." I shook my head.

"No can do. I can't make people believe. I can only help children move on or keep believing for a little longer." Horror got this strange look in his eyes.

"Well then. It can't be helped." He stepped aside to show Jack tied to a chair, his staff no where's to be seen. Then I saw a match light. Horror walked back into view and showed that he had Jack's staff in his hand. He moved so I could see the match, the staff, and Jack. Horror moved the match next to the staff and Jack began to scream in pain. His power comes from the staff at the moment, and there is no moonlight. I stood.

"Horror stop!" Horror pulled the match away and leaned into view.

"Yes?"

"I'm unable to make people believe in you, but if there is anything else you want, I'll see what I can do to give it to you." Horror smiled evily.

"Release my brother from under the bed, bring him here. It can only be you and Pitch. Am I understood?" I nodded. "And Myth." I looked at the screen. "It's our secret. The other light guardians can never know." I nodded and as the flower screen dithered off, the others guadians came in.

"Myth, what was with the flower screen?" I sighed and stood.

"It was Nutter. He told me that he got everything ready in case Horror uses Jack to attack. You guys need to go get yourselves ready." They all nodded and left. "I'm sorry everyone." I left and headed under the bed. I kept a light ball in my hand.

"What are you doing here Myth?" I sighed.

"Horror sent me to get you." Pitch came out of the shadows.

"Really now? Horror sent you? And you're doing this willingly? I don't buy it."

"He has one of my friends hostage and will kill them if I don't bring you to him. I've broken the barrier keeping you in here." Pitch laughed.

"That's my brother. Shall we?" He smiled and I shivered. I hated this place. We came out from under and I sighed. I wasn't completely sure where Horror was. My blossom phone bloomed and I picked it up.

"Yes?"

"I see you have my brother." I growled.

"Yes Horror, I've got Pitch. Now where are you so I can bring him to you?" Horror laughed.

"Come to the Dark Cemetary." He hung up.

"The Dark Cemetary? Haven't been there for a few hundred years." I turned.

"Come on Pitch. Let's just go." We headed to the dark cemetary and Horror was standing infront of the angel statue. Jack was next to him, still tied to a chair. His staff was still in Horror's hand, and he had started a new match.

"Hello Myth. It's great to see you." I glared. "Now, what I want from you." He walked over and grabbed my chin and forced him to look at me. His touch made my skin crawl. I looked over to Jack. He didn't look to well.

"Before you decide, can you let me make sure Jack is all right?" Horror nodded and let me go. I went over to Jack. "Jack?" He looked up at me.

"Why?" I cocked my head. "Why did you set him free? I thought you were a guardian." I stepped back. Jack had a darkness around him. He looked up. His usual snow white hair was grey, and his icy blue eyes were red. Horror had gotten to him. "Not like I can complain much." I growled low.

"Horror!" I turned and made the fiery design cover my wings and clothing entirely, even allowed it to show in the ends of my hair.

"I never said that I wouldn't do anything to him. I want to have the chance to turn all the light guardians into dark ones."

"Genius brother." I glared at the two. I had my hands tied.


	7. Chapter 6

**Myth's POV**

I stood between Horror and Jack. What was I going to do? Jack has been filled with Horror's darkness. I stared at Horror and Pitch with pure anger.

"What are you going to do Myth? Your precious friend is ours now. As soon as we unchain him he will go cause monstrous blizzards, terrifying millions. Then we'll go for North, then the stupid rabbit, then Tooth, then that Sandman, and everyone will believe in Horror and I." I glared. "And the light will burn out." I walked over to them.

"Give me his staff." Horror shook his head.

"No." I stepped closer.

"Jack can't use his powers without it."

"And I'll give it to him when we let him go." I groweled. But sighed. I couldn't do anything. What would happen if Jack got hurt more then he was? And what would happen if he was released?

"I can't let you turn the other guardians into dark guardians." Horror and Pitch glared slightly, but saw that I was showing no threat to them.

"Really Myth? You can't let us?" I looked at them, an emotionless mask covering the anxiety I was having. If I didn't let on that I was upset, let alone scared, they may give up, though my wings weren't helping much as they flickered with emotion every so often.

"No, I can't. Please, release Jack." They snorted.

"Why should I Myth? And why do you care?" I turned to Jack. His red eyes looking at me, but I could see the smallest hint of blue, meaning that he wasn't completly brainwashed and the real him inside was hearing this. "He hates you remember?" I stood straight.

"He's a guardian, chosen by my father. It's my job to keep them safe."

"Haven't you already failed at that? You let Pitch kill Sandy, and you allowed me to get my hands on Jack. Who do you think you're fooling?" I glared.

"I didn't help Sandy BECAUSE of Pitch. And I can't control Jack, if he runs from me and throws a flurry into my face like a child, I can't stop him. If I was able to stop those events I would've."

"And what of Lily?" My heart stopped. "You didn't save her." I clenched my fists.

"I can't cure illness, Pitch. It was out of my control. I saved her from you once though, that was the best thing I was able to do as an older sister." Pitch scowled. Horror rolled his eyes.

"Yes yes, you threw yourself into a fire to protect your baby sister and became a guardian. Boo hoo." I allowed the light to flash in my eyes.

"Pitch, I want to ask you something." Pitch just turned to me.

"What?"

"Why? What happened to you? You were so kind to Lily. What made you think I loved her more than you?" Horror smiled. I shot him a glance, then realized it.

"My brother. He told me that you were having second thoughts on our marriage because you didn't want me near Lily. And it was true. I wasn't really going to drop Lily. I let go and was going to catch her if you didn't run for her. But you did." I allowed the fire design to come back full power and allowed my eyes to turn as well. I summoned all the light I could at once into my hands.

"You mean to tell me that you were testing my love for you!" I released a ball and sent it at Horror, and it clipped his arm, making him drop Jack's staff. I grabbed it and walked over to Jack, allowing the second ball of light to fade.

"Myth, what are you doing?" I turned to Pitch.

"Pitch, I did love you. But Lily was a BABY! She couldn't care for herself, and I'm sorry for becoming attatched to her. But I was hoping that after we were married we could just adopt her since she was so young. I was going to tell you the day I died." Pitch's jaw dropped.

"Myth." I glared.

"But I no longer love you Pitch. You questioned my feelings and allowed someone in the way. I lost every feeling I had for you once you let go of my sister's ankle. I have moved on. Now Horror, Pitch. Return under the bed and NEVER come out again." I regained the light and added to it and held my hand out to them and released the ball and sent them back.

I turned to Jack. His eyes were turning blue, his hair turning white. The darkness around him was fading.

"M-Myth." I smiled.

"Yes Jack?"

"Thank you." I allowed my usual colors to come back and untied Jack. He held his hand out for his staff but I shook my head.

"We have to go to Mythica and make sure Horror doesn't still have cotrol of you." We returned to my castle and I sent out the Summer Lights. Everyone came and Jack was sitting on a throne next to me.

"You got him back Myth?" I nodded.

"Yes Bunny, I did. But Horror had gotten to him." They all got ready to fight." Don't worry. It seems that the darkness has left him, but we need to make sure. I need all of you to walk up to him and feel for darkness." Everyone did and no one sensed anything, except for Bunny.

"Myth, he still has some." I walked over to Jack and felt it get a little stronger. I sighed.

"This is going to be a long night. Bunny, help me, the rest of you may leave now. I will call for you when we have news." The others left and Bunny helped me bring Jack to my room.

"Why does it have to be your room?" I knew Bunny was a little on edge about it.

"Because my room has the most light energy in it. It will help me take the darkness out." I sat on my bed and crossed my legs, spreading my wings out. Jack seemed a little antsy. The darkness inside wanted to get the hell out of there.

"What are you doing Myth?" I ignored Jack and looked to Bunny.

"You're here to keep guard for now. I sent a few of my workers to your realm to help with next years Easter preparations." Bunny nodded and I motioned for Jack to come over. He did so slowly and as he got closer the darkness seemed to increase.

"What's going on?" I opened my arms.

"Come here Jack. Trust me. Please." Jack hugged me and I pulled him into my lap and got his arms off me. I cradled him. He spazzed. Because of the darkness or how I was holding him, I'm not quite sure.

"W-What are you doing Myth?" I looked at him, our faces close.

"It's the only way I know to get the darkness out. Now relax and close your eyes, try to curl up a little more." He got in the best fetal possision he could get in and I looked out. The sun would set in a minute or two. I turned to Bunny.

"Myth?"

"I need to use my own light for the night. If it in the morning, when the sun rises, the darkness isn't gone, we'll have to go to the dawn room." The dawn room was the only room that was always in direct sunlight during the day.

"I understand." The sun was almost completely set.

"You ready Jack?" He didn't say anything and I wrapped my wings around Jack and I and allowed my light energy to flow from me into Jack and sent the darkness out. I adjusted Jack so his head was resting on my shoulder.

"Myth?" I shushed him.

"Sleep. You're going to need it." He just nodded. I saw a light blush on his cheeks. I smiled.

After a while I felt his breath slow and smiled wider. He was going to need the sleep. I have never needed to do this before, but Father had told me about it before when I was training my powers so long ago.

**So the fight against Horror and Pitch was short... And how many of you would kill me if I told you that there was only one more chapter? =)**


	8. Chapter 7 Last Chapter

**I know this story is short, but if enough of you guys like it, tell me and I'll make a second part to the story =)**

**Myth's POV**

Needless to say that during the night, trying to pull the darkness from Jack, I had a lot of time to think. About everything and anything, but the thought that continued to come to mind was what my feelings for Jack where.

I didn't hate him, even if he hated me. I loved everything he stood for and everything he did, sort of. But inside, it felt like things ran deeper then that. He had a great personality, and I just generally liked everything about him. And he was hot, bonus.

I looked down at Jack. He looked like a child when he slept. I smiled. Maybe Tooth was right. Maybe I had a stronger connection for him then I thought. I leaned my head down and rested my forehead on Jack's.

"I will save you Jack. I will save you from the darkness Horror put in you." I was beginning to feel tired, but couldn't sleep. I need to stay up. If I fell asleep, I wouldn't be able to use my powers.

"You okay sheila?" I smiled. Bunny must've seen some falter in the light coming from my wings.

"I'm fine Bunny." I heard him yawn. He was tired. "You can sleep if you need to Bunny. I'll be okay. Everyone has the Light Barriers, and Pitch and Horror are back under the bed."

"Thanks." I smiled as I turned back to Jack. His hair was beginning to look whiter and whiter.

"Hey Bunny?" There was another yawn.

"Yes?"

"Can you but Jack's staff into the cupboard to the left of my closet. It's bright yellow."

"Sure." The closet was a light cupboard. It has a similar affect of what I was doing to Jack, only with items. It would pull any darkness out of Jack's staff.

"Thank you Bunny." I went back to staring at Jack. There wasn't much else to look at. I frowned. I will get all the darkness out of Jack. I pulled him closer to me and increased the power I was using.

Five hours later the sun was rising. I fluttered open my wings. Bunnymund was asleep. I looked down to Jack. His hair was completely snow white. I smiled. Jack stretched and opened his eyes, which where back to their icy blue again.

"Good morning Jack." He blushed slightly.

"G-Good morning Myth." He looked to the side. "So..." I leaned my forehead on his, causing him to blush more.

"I don't sense any darkness." I looked to Bunny. "Bunny, wake up and come check Jack for darkness." He got up, grumpy, and came and checked.

"I don't feel anything." I nodded.

"You're cured Jack." He nodded.

"So... what about Horror and Pitch?"

"They're back under the bed, with a barrier keeping them from coming out for a long long time." I looked up to Bunny. "I think he should stay here for a little longer. The darkness maybe gone, but he's going to be weak for a while since Horror held that match to his staff." Bunny nodded. "You can head back home now." He nodded again and left. It was now just Jack and I, and he was still in my lap.

"Um... Myth..."

"Yes Jack?" He hugged me and I blushed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever I did while I was surrounded in darkness, and I'm sorry about the bitter feelings I held towards you." I smiled.

"It's okay Jack."

"It's not." He pulled away and looked at me, slipping out of my lap and onto my bed. "You have done so much for me, and I had no right to get irritated or feel bitter towards you." I smiled.

"It's okay Jack, really it is." He hugged me again.

"Thank you Myth. For saving me. You could've just left me and allowed Horror to have me." I shook my head.

"No I couldn't. I could never do that to a guardian, let alone you." I blushed slightly. "I could never leave you to harm." Jack blushed slightly.

"Th-Thanks Summer." I blushed harder.

"W-What did you say?"

"I-I called you Summer." I felt tears form as I just launched myself at him, smiling.

"Thank you Jack. Thank you so much!" My actions from there were not in my control as my lips made contact with Jack's. After I pulled away, I didn't bother trying to explain myself, and I was sure at that point that yes, I was in love with Jack.

"W-What was that for?" I smiled.

"Everything." I cocked my head slightly as my smile grew. We headed down to the throne room and I called the others. They came and I told them what I had told Bunny a few hours earlier.

"That's great! Now what do we do?"

"We live like we did before Horror showed up. We do our jobs like my Father wants." Everyone smiled, and then we saw the moonlight come through the skylight. It was my Father giving us a message.

"What's this?" I stared at it. The silhouettes were sending a very strong message. And it caused Jack and I to blush.

"Is this what I think it is?" North looked at us. "Are you two together?" We blushed harder.

"I don't know what Father's saying. I-I mean... where would he get that idea?"

"It's the Man in the Moon, he knows everything."

"But how can they be an item? He hates her."

"Well actually... I don't anymore..." I blushed a little.

"And what about you Summer?" I looked at Tooth.

"You know that discussion the two of us had before you went to help the other guardians look for Jack?" She nodded. "You were right." She smiled while the others looked slightly confused.

"So what is this supposed to mean?" The other's shrugged.

"Maybe it means that you two will be together." I looked at North as I blushed even more, and it moved to my wings.

"I don't know. I mean, they have never showed affection for each other." The blushed moved to my clothes as Jack put a hand on his lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Summer did kiss me." Everyone's jaws dropped.

"He just called her Summer."

"She kissed him?" The blush began to turn my hair pink. "Then it must be true. They're going to get together." I stood quickly.

"Okay, I just called you all together to tell you the news on Jack. I'll see you all later. Bye!" I stretched out my wings and flew to the dawn room to restore my light energy. I was happily soaking up the sunlight when I felt a coolness enter the room. It was Jack.

"Summer?" I turned to him.

"Y-Yes?" He walked over, scratching the back of his head.

"I wanted to talk to you. About what the Man in the Moon said." I began to blush again.

"Okay." I sat up on the bed that was in there as Jack sat next to me.

"What are your feelings for me?" I blushed a little more.

"Wouldn't it be better if you said yours first since you had such a change of heart?" Jack turned towards me as I turned towards him. His eyes were warm, which is funny considering his eyes look like ice.

"I'm not quiet sure. I don't hate you, that's for sure. But I'm not sure if I love you." I frowned a little.

"Well then, describe how you feel when you think of me now. Maybe I can help. I have been in love before, even though it was misplaced." I scowled a little at the thought. "Try closing your eyes and tell me what you see. While thinking of me."

"Well, right now, thinking of you, I see you in your snowman outfit standing on field of pure white snow. And it's absolutely breathtaking. And I can't help but want to..." He opened his eyes and leaned over and hugged me. "... keep you safe." I smiled.

"That's a step. It's possible you have feelings for me by the sounds of it, though it may just be friend wise."

"What do you feel for me?" I smiled as I kissed his nose.

"Well... I just realized my feelings last night."

"And what are they?" He got closer to my face. I wasn't sure what to do exactly, but I was going to say it.

"I love you." He turned red. He sat back down. He seemed to be in thought. "Jack-"

"Say it again."

"Huh?" He looked back at me.

"Say you love me again." I blushed and smiled.

"I love you Jack." He smiled.

"I think I know how I feel for you now." I cocked my head as he gently laid a kiss on my lips. "I love you Summer." I smiled as I hugged him.

"I love you too Jack." We kissed again as the sun rose higher in the sky.

**The End**


End file.
